Gay Family Guy Fanfic
by FairlyOddFanfictions
Summary: A gay fanfic with Peter and Chris Griffin and Glenn Quagmire


Note: I do not own the rights to Family Guy or its characters. This fanfic is rated MA Viewer Discretion is advised

It was a warm summer afternoon and my friend and neighbor Peter Griffin had asked me to meet him at the local Denny's to discus something that he claimed was important, I arived at Denny's and Peter was at a booth waiting for me I approached him and sat down at the table, as I sat he began, "Glenn, Lois got twin sized beds and I cant sleep alone, I need someone to snuggle with" I agreed and said that that was an important human need, that night I walked to his house and went to his room for a "sleepover" I climbed into bed with him taking up a decent portion but I was perfectly ok with upclose in bed as we laid there he said my under wear was starchy and asked if he could proceed to take them off with his foot I said sure and he pulled them off I rolled over and he saw my erect 12" sex magnet in shock he said well jeez Quagmire I see why you get so many girls in your bed, then embarrassed I told him a secret well Peter, Im actually gay to this he was star struck, he looked at my dick and back up to my face he got a big smile and pulled his clothes off and slammed his lips into mine, I opened my mouth and our tongues intertwined while we mad out I looked down at his package and saw his about 9 1/2 inch dick and I kissed him harder eventually I pulled away and started kissing his neck his face lit up and i kissed lower and lower until i then got to his nipples which I proceeded to bite and suck on, unable to wait I grabbed his dick and procceded to jack him off, he let out a moan of relief and said I love you Glenn you are the biggest stud ever to be in bed with me I looked at him as he screamed and the white volcano that is his dick released the white sticky cum I proceeded to lick it off of him as he licked it off of me. I looked at him and then at my dick indicating that I wanted him to touch me, I took his head and pulled it toward my dick he licked the tip and then proceeded to deep throat it about to cum I told Peter to pull off but he didnt I could hold it and I erupted in his mouth my warm sticky seed oozed down his throat as he proceeded to gulp down my cum after a few minutes of heavy breathing he grabbed a tube of lube out of his dresser and asked if I wanted to fuck him I told him if he thought he could handle my 12" dick then I would delighted he said he would I took the lube and poured some on my hand and proceeded to smear it on and in his asshole I then proceeded to put more on my hand and jack myself off for a minute to get the lube spread on my dick I told him to bend over and I inserted my shaft into his nice round, plump ass Peter and I let out a moan and he said it felt nice to have a man inside him again forgetting we werent alone I started to scream and Chris heard he told us to shut the fuck up or he was gonna come in here and shove his massive manhood into me. I continued to scream and Peter too I knew Chris was just bluffing but he wasn't he came in naked with his 11" dick semi in his hand with a tube of lube in the other he threw the lube off to the side and he said that I had been a naughty boy and I didn't get the privilege of lube he walked towards me but I wasnt gonna pull out of Peter's nice ass Peter continued to moan as he looked at his 19 year old son naked and in his glory about to plow his friend Chris rammed his massive tool up my ass and I screamed as loud as I could he fucked harder and harder and I fucked Peter and Peter Chris and I got our hip movement in sych which made the sex even more pleasurable. About ten minutes later into our rough gay 3 way Peter came all over the blanket shortly after Chris's dick erupted deep into my ass I moaned as the warm fluid shot up my ass and Chris pulled out finally I came deep deep into the ass of Peter I pulled out and the 3 of us laid in the bed almost on top of eachother jacking off, me being the lucky middle had Peter AND Chris jacking me off and me putting my hands to work jacking off the sweet warm sticky penises of Chris and Peter Griffin.

THE END?


End file.
